With the ever-increasing desire for creating realistic virtual scenes and characters for animated movies, video games, etc., the use of computational simulations such as fluid simulations have exponentially increased. Such simulations allow characters to be produced that appear to be entirely made of a liquid such as a molten metal or water. To produce convincing characters or objects, along with simulating a fluid, realistic fluid dynamics need to be presented. While relatively stationary objects (e.g., a pool of water) may be simulated to present realistic liquid properties, simulation techniques may have difficulty in presenting fluid properties of rapidly changing structures (e.g., a running human-like figure seemingly comprised of water).